The Ties that Bind
by weiss kittyn
Summary: Omi is rescued from certain death by the one person he'd never have guessed would do such a thing.


The Ties That Bind

by weiss kittyn (on ffnet) or if you're reading this on or aff, i'm Yami Bakura. - (speaking of, if you're reading from aff or go to if you like my works, because I've got more of them posted there...)

disclaimer: not mine. bite me.

--

Omi felt the floor rumble under his feet, and knew that his time was running out. Ken doubled back to check on him, and Omi assured him that he was on his way out, that he merely needed to check the last of the bombs.

Ken gave him a thumbs up, and a heartstopping grin, before heading out. Omi marveled. Weiss trusted him implicitly, enough that they believed their lives were safe in his hands. Ken trusted him to be safe with his own life, too, but Omi knew that it would be ending soon. What Ken had missed was that Omi had twisted his ankle a few floors back, and was having more and more troubles walking. Omi knew he wouldn't make it out of the old hotel alive, and he was prepared to accept that fate.

Bombs rocked the building from above him, and the whole thing began shaking. Walls started crumbling, and the ceiling started coming down. Shards of glass went flying through the air like daggers, and one caught his side, cutting deep. Omi stumbled. He pressed his hand to it, and it came away soaked with blood. He pressed his hand back against the wound trying to staunch the bloodflow, then rethought the futality of that motion.

/I'm going to die tonight, whether or from the building exploding, collapsing, blood loss... It doesn't matter.../ 

His hands dropped to his sides, blood dripping down his fingers. The last thing he heard was a resounding K-K-KR-A-A-A-K-K-K, and he turned quickly, and saw a huge chunk of the wall coming down for his life. Acceptance radiating from him, he closed his eyes.

--

Opening them some time later, he realized a few things immediately. One, the building was still standing, so either his bombs had malfunctioned, or he hadn't been out for that long, and two, obviously, he was still alive. A third realization hit immediately after this. That slab of rock certainly wasn't helping his side, or his ankle, and he noticed that he couldn't feel either of them.

/Great/ he thought morbidly. /I'll die paralyzed, too./ He began to feel dizzy, weak, and recognized the signs of extreme blood loss. Tired of fighting, he relaxed, laying his head on his arms.

"So now I die..." he murmured, closing his eyes.

"Not quite yet," an amused voice said from the darkness. Omi's eyes snapped back open. He thought he ought to know the voice, but no face came to mind, and he couldn't see anything in the inky blackness. Suddenly the rock that was on top of him broke apart, and the pieces scattered.

/It couldn't be../ he thought incredulously, and then set about trying to make up some other excuse.

"Are you hurt?" The mystery person lifted him up, supporting him, and he leaned on them heavily.

"M-my side..." he murmured, trying to catch a glimpse of the other person through the void of blackness. A gentle hand nearly carressed his wound, feeling it, and he felt more than heard the soft intake of breath as the other person realized how bad it must be. Omi felt himself being lowered back to the ground, and the same gentle quiet touch began to wrap something around his side, something Omi correctly guessed to be a bandage.

"Can you walk?"

He could live forever just listening to the persons' soft, pleasing voice.

"I don't know," he said, honestly, and tried. His ankle protested angrily, and he wobbled and fell as his entire leg gave out under the pain shooting up from his foot. Whether he fell in the direction naturally or the person moved to catch him, he didn't know, but suddenly there was a warm body under him, supporting him. Sheepishly, he said to the darkness, "i don't think so."

The other person swept him off his feet, and carried him, moving quickly through the collapsing building. Absently, Omi noted how things were falling all around them, but they weren't struck once. It only increased his suspicions about who his rescuer could be, but again he shrugged it off.

Omi wasn't aware of blacking out, but when he next came too, he was in front of a hospital. The bright lights from inside revealed the face of the person who'd risked life and limb to carry him to safetly, and he was set on his feet, still staring. 

"Thankyou... for saving me... You didn't have to." he murmured, leaning against the wall for support.

Nagi bowed slightly. "I couldn't let you die." With those simple words, he walked away into the rainy night. Omi staggered into the hospital where Manx and the rest of Weiss were waiting for him.

-ende-

hmm.. strange. a one shot, but it has a sequel.


End file.
